


Sublunaire

by darkrogue-traductions (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Obscurité & Lumière [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Imported, Traduction en Francais, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-13
Updated: 2002-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue-traductions
Summary: Fiction de E H Smith traduit de l'anglais. Chapitre 6 de si nous survivons d'un autre point de vue.





	Sublunaire

**Author's Note:**

> La distribution de cette histoire est à usage personnel seulement. Toute autre forme de distribution est interdite sans le consentement de l'auteur.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and setting that form the basis of this piece are the creations of first, J.K. Rowling, and second, R.J. Anderson, whose stories about Severus Snape and Maud Moody are archived at . .
> 
> Lisez s'il vous plaît au moins jusqu'au chapitre 6 de si Nous Survivons avant de lire ce qui suit.

***

Severus Rogue se contrôlait, forçant ses yeux à suivre le miroitement de lumière subtilement dérangée qui déguisait la silhouette de sa fiancée, se retirant le long du couloir sombre. Il secoua la tête, mentalement. Comment pouvait-il avoir confondu Maud, invisible et silencieuse comme elle l'avait été, avec une autre personne sur terre - sans parler d'Harry Potter - il n'en avait aucune idée, sauf que son égocentrisme et apitoiement sur lui-même l'avaient rendu aveugle. Les mots 'penses avec ton cul' sautèrent spontanément à son esprit, du jargon de son enfance. C'était, pensa-t-il avec une ironie désabusée, peut-être une image malencontreuse.

Il ferma la porte et jeta rapidement le sort qui la rendait inviolable. Il y avait, bien sûr, encore la possibilité d'une visite de Potter ce soir et les nerfs de Rogue étaient trop fragiles pour autoriser le garçon à l'approcher; il n'était pas certain de savoir si une tentative d'étranglement ou un flot de confession seraient le résultat, mais l'un ou l'autre serait impardonnable. Et sans aucun doute il réagissait de manière excessive. Harry Potter était très probablement gentiment endormi dans son lit à colonnes, dormant du sommeil du juste.

Rogue se déplaça dans la pièce mécaniquement, rangeant les quelques petites choses de toutes sortes qui n'étaient pas à leur place. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se réconforte en recourant aux rythmes satisfaisants du ménage style Moldu comme alternative à la magie; ils lissaient les bords déchiquetés de sa pensée et permettaient une calme méditation qui lui était autrement déniée. Il ramassa la chaise qu'il avait renversé à terre plus tôt et la remit sur ses pieds. Une tasse de thé, sa chute inaperçue par l'une et l'autre partie, s'était brisée devant le foyer; Rogue alla chercher la balayette et balaya les restes proprement jusque dans le feu. Les braises rougeoyaient faiblement à présent; il ajouta une autre bûche de la pile au côté du foyer et après un moment de petites flammes commencèrent à en lécher les côtés.

Il ramassa l'autre tasse à thé du sol et la posa sur le manteau de la cheminée, pour que les elfes de maison viennent la prendre au matin. Comme sa main se retirait, il remarqua l'objet arrondi à côté de la tasse et se gela. Athéna.

Plus tôt ce soir là, en essayant d'écrire son rapport pour le Département, il avait tenu la petite silhouette du hibou, la serrant de plus en plus comme les mots s'étouffant de sa plume commençaient à se brouiller et à couler et il ne pouvait plus écrire Dumbledore sans une constriction involontaire de la gorge. Athéna avait représenté Maud pour lui dans ces moments, rien de plus ni de moins et la douceur fraîche de sa pierre contre sa main avait représenté la seule chose bonne et pure restant dans un monde cruel. Il tenait de nouveau le petit hibou maintenant et seules des pensées impures lui venaient : peau lisse, fraîche contre ses paumes; la cascade stupéfiante de cheveux blancs-blonds coulant entre ses doigts; l'accélération du souffle de Maud comme il la tenait contre lui.

Une vague chaude de désir l'inonda et un instant il se laissa submerger, son pouls battant à ses oreilles. Je pourrais l'avoir eue si je le voulais, chuchota le coin le plus ignoble de son cerveau et le reste de son être, résolu maintenant, répondit en chuchotant, Tu aurais pu, imbécile et tu l'as laissée aller. Juste là par terre- tant pis pour le confort, tant pis pour l'honnêteté ou l'honneur ou l'amour librement donné - il aurait pu la prendre, la dominer. Soit par la force - son esprit glissa au loin des implications de cette pensée - soit par les arts sombres de persuasion. Elle avait tellement voulu être persuadée.

Il se souvint, alors, de comment il avait senti sur sa propre peau les frissons de désir de Maud tourner au tremblement, avait anticipé son moment de panique lorsqu'elle s'était retirée brusquement. Était-ce d'elle-même qu'elle avait eu peur, ou était-ce - et la certitude le remplit alors - de lui ? Ses propres mots lui revinrent : Tu devrais avoir peur. Mangemort jusqu'au bout. Je ne vois aucune issue de moi, Maud.

La vague qui l'avait submergé auparavant avait reculé maintenant et l'avait laissé, dégouttant et nu, pathétique et pareil à un ver sur le rivage, à regarder avec regret le pouvoir séduisant, le hurlement tout-puissant de sa force simple, obsédante. Tout ce qui lui restait était la haine de lui-même et à cela il s'abandonna entièrement, battant avec toute sa violence frustrée et ses désirs contrecarrés ce qu'il imaginait être la représentation de son âme, un objet triste, sans défense et risible. Sortant soudainement de la vision, il se trouva encore debout près du feu, à saisir Athéna; il ne pouvait plus supporter la sensation de la petite pierre arrondie dans sa main et recula son bras pour la jeter de toutes ses forces vers la fenêtre. La raison reprit le dessus sur lui, cependant et il baissa son bras, regarda fixement le petit hibou un instant, rit d'une voix rauque et le reposa soigneusement sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Qui suis-je, Maud, pensa-t-il, regardant le feu, pour te posséder, posséder même un iota de ce charme supérieur, de cette honnêteté pure, cette - il rit de nouveau, doucement - cette volonté de fer ? Il avait moins voulu, cependant, la posséder, du moins dans tous les sens sauf le plus vulgaire du mot, qu'il n'avait voulu être elle, s'autoriser pendant un bref instant sa clarté, certitude dans son but, sa connaissance instinctive du bien et du mal. Ils étaient déjà, de beaucoup de façons, la même personne, partageant pensées et visions - et désirs - mais toute son ambition et sa fierté tordues, complexes, nourries par Serpentard, marquées par la marque de Voldemort et sorties de l'abîme seulement par une grâce miraculeuse, étaient comme brûlés en Maud par une flamme purifiante et tournés de l'obscurité vers une lumière vibrante, vivante; et pourtant, les bases étaient les mêmes : elle était son écho.

Et un écho appartient, de droit, à la voix éloignée de son fabricant. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici ce soir, mon amour, lui avait-il chuchoté, mais tu as fait plus de bien que tu le crois. Tu m'as rappelé ce pour quoi je me bats. Dumbledore avait été et était toujours, le maître de Rogue, son père, son exemple; personne d'autre que Dumbledore n'aurait pu le pousser à continuer le combat quand tout en lui avait grand besoin de reddition, personne d'autre n'aurait pu fournir la motivation, la main-fouet implacable qui le gardait à cheminer le long la route amère. Et personne d'autre que Maud ne pouvait le tirer en avant le long de cette route, lui rappelant de ce qui pourrait être : son inspiration, littéralement, son souffle. Séparément, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été suffisant : Maud, chauffée à blanc et rayonnante, l'aurait tiré, comme une mite vers une bougie, vers le sacrifice de soi, un dernier moment glorieux lui prêtant un faux sens de triomphe avant la fin; Dumbledore l'aurait tiré vers le sol, l'aurait graduellement épuisé en spectre de lui même, ne renonçant pas, mais incapable d'aller plus loin, mourant dans la boue. Ensemble, poussant et tirant, ils tiendraient Rogue sur ses pieds, à faire son travail, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait : peut-être, cependant pas plus longtemps que cela.

Au-delà des soifs corporelles maintenant, il n'était plus empourpré par une chaleur troublante quand une vision du corps longtemps désiré, longtemps imaginé de Maud nagea dans son esprit, blanche et fraîche et belle, couchée dans ce lit confortable ils avaient fait apparaître ensemble, l'attendant. Cela n'arriverait presque certainement jamais, mais cela importait peu. Tu avais tout à fait raison, mon amour.

Il vit de nouveau ses yeux suppliants, révélant - seulement pendant une seconde vacillante et puis supprimée - la perte de la foi absolue et de la confiance qu'il avait gagné, complètement sans mérite. D'autres yeux le hantaient aussi : ceux de Minerva, rougeauds, courageux, comme elle lui souhaitait bonne nuit; ceux de Harry, cherchant, contestant, abusés; ceux de Dumbledore, à cette dernière brève conférence, pleins d'une confiance qui coupait plus profond encore que le sens d'incertitude dans les yeux des trois autres. Et ceux de Voldemort : fous, triomphant, exultant; le regard que Rogue lui-même avait singé momentanément en parlant aux élèves de la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait été, morbidement, presque fier de cette performance, comme il l'avait été du reste de sa carrière pleine de duplicité, fier de raconter cela à Maud, si fier que le Mangemort en lui n'ait pas été effacé, ait réapparu à son moment de vulnérabilité la plus grande.

Le désir est un péché facile à vaincre, pensa-t-il. Les autres sont … plus difficiles.

Il ne se permettrait pas une plus grande dose que d'habitude de potion somnifère ce soir, décida-t-il; les effets du thé s'étaient dissipés et ses muscles étaient noués plus serrés que jamais avec un effort de punition, mais demain exigerait toute sa vigilance et sa concentration. Il avala le breuvage, enfila rapidement une chemise de nuit et se glissa dans son lit solitaire. Se forçant à se concentrer sur des formules et des recettes, son habitude quand le sommeil le fuyait, il se détendit graduellement et sa respiration se ralentit. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut que le lit n'était pas si inconfortable après tout; il sourit et fut entraîné dans un repos heureusement sans rêves.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez l'adresse de l'original, je veux bien le lien pour l'ajouter ici


End file.
